Brobee X Toodee
Brobee X Toodie 'is the relationship pairing between Brobee and Toodee. The ship name can be "Brodee", "Boodie", "Toobee", or "Trobee". Overall Brobee and Toodee get along very well. They typically hangout with each alot and play with each other. Some fans find them as a couple. Below are hints of their relationship. General Hints * In the theme song, Toodie is introduced right after Brobee. * Brobee and Toodee usually stand next to each other a lot during the segments. * Their lands are right next to each other. * Their names are almost similar to each other. Both of their names end with "ee". * In the Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! Get the Sillies Out Live show in Philadelphia, during the name game, when Brobee tells Toodee it's her turn, he says, "Toodee, you go, girl!" Episode Hints * In "Friends", Toodie and Brobee high five each other twice during the "High Fives" song. In the final segment, after Brobee accidentally knocks Plex down, Toodee tells DJ Lance what Brobee did appearing a little mad. Friends can get a little mad at each other but always make up in the end. At the end of the song, Brobee tells everyone that they're all his best friends meaning Toodee is his best friend. After Brobee says this, everyone is happy including Toodee. Also, Brobee never bumped into Toodee in the first place. He first bumped into Muno, then Foofa, then Plex. * In "New Friends", after Brobee gets frightened of Jack, he hugs Toodee frightfully. Toodee then introduces herself to her and Brobee. * In "Doctor", after Brobee, Muno, and Foofa deliver the soup to Toodie, Brobee mentions that they love her, meaning Brobee loves Toodee. * In "Find", the two of them look at the fish and both sing "I Love Fish" together. At the end of the segment, Brobee slips on the ice again and Toodie says "Oh, Brobee!" In the second segment, Brobee calls out Toodie's name when him along with everyone else is trying to find her. In the fourth segment, Toodee and Brobee both sing the "Keep Trying" song to Muno because he can't find his toy snake. * In "Together", during the first segment, at one point during the song, Brobee touches Toodie's nose and giggles silently. * In "School", they both were nervous about the first day of school. * In "Birthday", Toodie is the only one out of everyone else who gave Brobee a birthday present, which were new shoes. Before the party started, after Brobee says that they all remembered his birthday, Toodee excitedly says "Of course we did, Brobee!" Biz mentions in the Biz's Beat of the Day segment that everyone loves Brobee, meaning Toodee loves him. * In "Differences", In the "All My Friends are Different" song, Brobee sings about Toodie and mentions "She's so fun to have around, a friend to me and you." When everyone sings the rest of the song, Brobee and Toodee stand together on the left side while everyone else is on the right. Toodee and Brobee then put their arms around each other along with everyone else. * In "Happy", they both hugged twice during the "Hugs are Fun" song. * In "Summer", during the "Jumpy Jump" song, Toodee first encounters Brobee who is sad and is sitting. Toodee gets Brobee to jump with her and he finally agrees. The two then sing part of the song together. Also, they're next to each other during the Super Music Friends Show. * In "Weather", they both didn't appear in the first two segments. At the end of the Super Music Friends show episode, when all the character say "And me!" Toodee says this right after Brobee. In the third segment, Toodee and Brobee are together in Brobeeland until Muno, Foofa, and Plex join them. * In Sleep , they both sing part of "Dreams" together. * In "Train", Near the end of the "Working Together" song, Brobee and Toodee high five each other. Also, their train cars are right next to each other. * In "Love", Toodee (along with Foofa) sing the "Keep Trying" song to Brobee because he is having trouble blowing up his balloon. In the second segment, Toodee and Foofa are surprised and happy to see Brobee in the air. * In Art, after Everyone is admiring Toodee and her artwork, Brobee pats her on the shoulder. *In Car, they both played with each other. Brobee's ball goes on the other side of the road. Brobee tells Toodee that he'll get the ball. Suddenly, Plex is coming towards Brobee and he steps one foot on the road. Plex and DJ Lance warn him and Toodee. *Some of the episodes' title cards such as "Restaurant", "Day Camp", and "Olympics" have Brobee and Toodee touching each other. Toodee has her arm around Brobee in the "Restaurant" title card. *In "Big", during the first segment, Toodee along with Muno comfort Brobee throughout the song and sing to him for most of it. Toodee is seen rubbing him and patting him on the head. At the end of the segment, Toodee and Muno give Brobee a hug. *In "Dance", at the beginning of the Dancey Dance segment, Brother and Toodee are high fiveing each other. *In "Share", In the final segment, Toodee takes Brobee's ball. She then gives it back to him after learning that she has her own. *In "Fun", They are happily dancing and making music together until Foofa joins them. *In "Halloween" during the first segment, Brobee looks at Toodee for a split second before DJ Lance gives Plex a rake. In the final segment, them along with Muno had too much candy. *In "Greetings", during the name game, Brobee tells Toodee it's her turn. *In "Green", during the second segment, Brobee and Toodee just finished eating their snacks and are about to play tag. However, they noticed that they left their trash on the ground. They then sing "Throw It Away". After the song, they play tag. *In "Games", after Brobee sits out from DJ Lance Says and mentions that he can only stop when DJ Lance doesn't say DJ Lance Says, Toodee tells Brobee that he's got it. In the second segment, after Brobee sits out from Freeze Tag, Toodee explains to Brobee that exercising is important for their bodies and they can't sit around all day. *In "Baby", Toodee along with Foofa explain to Brobee about babies. Toodee also along with Foofa find Brobee cute as a baby. *In "Imagine" Brobee is looking at magic beans. Toodee tells him that she found magic beans and can do magic better than anyone, which she's lying. Brobee immediately believes this and tells everyone that Toodee really can do magic. Toodee then tells the truth and says she actually didn't. Everyone then sings the Lie song. Toodee apologizes at the end. *In "Restaurant", they sit next to each other at the table. Brobee accidentally spits towards Toodee causing Toodee to shout, "Brobee!" Gallery 117-brobee-toodee-and-fish-4x3.jpg|Toodee and Brobee looking at the fish. 20190505 015119 rmscr 1.jpg|Looking at each other. 20190505 014933 rmscr 1.jpg|Brobee touching Toodie's nose. 20190505 014712 rmscr 1.jpg 20190505_020545_rmscr_1.jpg|Toodee giving Brobee his birthday present. 20190505_020603_rmscr_1.jpg|Toodee got Brobee shoes! 20190502_013428_rmscr_1.jpg|Brobee hugging Toodee because he's frightened of Jack Black. 20190505_021514_rmscr_1.jpg|Brobee and Toodee high five in "Train". 20190505_021937_rmscr_1.jpg|Brobee and Toodee high five in "Friends". 20190505_022711_rmscr_1.jpg 20190505_022802_rmscr_1.jpg|About to get run-over. 20190505_022822_rmscr_1.jpg it-s-okay-try-again.jpg|'Toodee and Foofa comforting Brobee. Groundhog-Thumbnail-2-370x240.jpg|Toodee holding a Groundhog Day coloring page with her and Brobee on it. x1080-qGt.jpg 20190609_171234_rmscr.jpg|Toodee with her arm around Brobee in the Restaurant title card. 20190609_181810_rmscr_1.jpg|Toodee (and Muno) hugging Brobee. 20190609_181907_rmscr_1.jpg|Toodee holding Brobee's arm and tapping his head 20190609_181936_rmscr_1.jpg|Toodee comforting Brobee. Category:Relationships Category:Brobee's Relationships Category:Toodee's Relationships